


Omega perfecto

by Dxty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Incest, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Parent/Child Incest, Sub Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxty/pseuds/Dxty
Summary: Dean debe aprobar al hombre que se case con su madre, para eso deben exponer su dinámica familiar.Incesto: Dean/Castiel
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 22





	Omega perfecto

> Dean debe aprobar al hombre que se case con su madre, para eso deben exponer su dinámica familiar.

* * *

Sam Winchester había estado soltero y sin esperanza de encontrar una pareja, hasta que lo vio. Caminando a través de los pasillos del edificio Winchester usando un vestido color melocotón que mostraba sus lindas y estilizadas piernas. 

Envio a su asistente personal a investigar y el beta descubrió que el omega era la madre de uno de los alfas que trabajaba en el Departamento de leyes.

El nombre del alfa era Dean, era uno de los nuevos ingresos a la empresa familiar, y el joven adulto, se había mostrado muy posesivo con el acercamiento de Sam a su madre. 

Sam lo entendió cuando recibió el informe sobre el alfa "rival". El omega había enviudado cuando Dean tenía 3 años y crió al alfa por sus propios méritos, siendo así era normal que el alfa fuera celoso con su progenitora.

Sam promovió al chico a un puesto más elevado del que merecía un nuevo ingreso, saltando a varios empleados que llevaban años en la empresa. John Winchester no era feliz, pero Castiel Novak si era feliz con el rápido avance de su cachorro. Envió una canasta con felicitaciones por el cargo de Dean y la madre de Novak fue en persona a llevarle uno de sus panecillos como agradecimiento por su detalle generoso.

Lo invito a desayunar a uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de Kansas, nada fuera de lo normal le dijo, alegó querer hablar sobre el brillante futuro de Dean. Después de eso hubo flores enviadas, dulces y otras cosas que creería que le gustarían al omega, no parecía ser el tipo de los que aman las joyas y detalles costosos, una hamburguesa de vez en cuando enviada a su trabajo para rematar.

El omega aparece con bastante frecuencia en la empresa para llevar el almuerzo a Dean y durante esos momentos Sam aprovechaba para que su relación fuera avanzando más.

Su alfa de 38 años estaba emocionado con la idea de que el hermoso omega le diera un par de cachorros, ya era tiempo de que la familia Winchester se expandiera.

Empezaron a salir luego de eso, viéndose en privado pero nunca llegando a más, tan bonito como era Castiel, Sam entendió que el omega no permitiría tener intimidad antes del matrimonio, y eso le gustaba de él. 

Un bonito omega que solo pertenecía a un alfa con anterioridad, y ese alfa se había muerto hacía 20 años.

Estuvo dentro del barco al instante.

Pero faltaba una prueba importante para que Castiel aceptara su propuesta de compromiso, Dean debía estar de acuerdo con el enlace. 

Castiel dijo que su hijo y él tenían una relación especial, que Sam debía comprender si es que quería que fueran una familia.

Sam pensó que estaba bien, solo un omega más dedicado a su único cachorro que resultaba ser un idiota absoluto. Normal que buscara la aprobación.

Lo cual no era normal, era la escena que había recibido cuando llegó a la casa de los Novak, Castiel le avisó por mensaje que la puerta estaba abierta y él no dudó en entrar a la casa. 

No sabía identificar si fue buena o mala idea.

— Puedes ver cuánto le gusta— Sam observó los dedos de Castiel apretarse contra el sofá, sus dientes se aferraban a la piel del viejo sillón, su dulce cuerpo empapado de sudor. — Es mio, es mi omega.

Sam sabía que debía estar huyendo, que esta perversión que estaba delante de él debería asquearlo, no tenerlo ya endurecido en sus pantalones.

— Cuando cumplí 15 años era en lo único que podía pensar; follar a mamá. Mamá no solía ser así. No le gustaba nada la idea de ser llamado “mamá”, esa basura progresista que le han metido en la cabeza a los omegas — Dean lamió la piel blanca del cuello.

Sam recordó al omega utilizando vestidos, eso fue lo que lo atrajo de él, que era una belleza omega tradicional.

—Me costó mucho trabajo, convertirlo en esto — Castiel gimió ante el duro empuje de Dean, Sam deslizó la mirada hacia donde ambos se unían y su mano bajó hasta sus pantalones. — Comprenderás que por eso no estoy dispuesto a dejar que cualquier alfa me quite a mi mamá.

Sam miró a Castiel, tan receptivo al placer y sumiso a lo que su alfa le diera. Era evidente que en esto no tenía voz, esto se trataba de una conversación entre alfas.

Dean sostuvo a Castiel de la cintura y lo giró junto con él, ambos quedando sentados en el sofá, Castiel apoyando su espalda contra el suave pecho del joven alfa.

Sam observó la jaula para gallo en el diminuto pene de Castiel, pero mejor aún observo cómo se abría su agujero por la carne de su hijo, misma carne que él dio a luz. 

— Muchos tratamientos para volverlo un omega perfecto — Castiel se estremeció y cerró los ojos, un gemido abandonó su garganta. — ¿Vas a quedarte de pie?— Dean señaló el sillón frente a ellos, Sam tomó asiento era estúpidamente curioso, — hice algunas cosas no legales, pero me enorgullezco de lo que tuve que hacer para lograr esto.

Dean apretó ambos pechos en sus manos y se rio cuando el omega sollozo ante la sobre estimulación.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciéndolo?— Sam no estaba seguro si era correcto que liberará su erección, jodidamente quería hacerlo porque dolía mucho en sus pantalones, sin disimulo miro la boca de Castiel.

El omega le sostuvo la mirada y se lamió los labios.

— Es muy bonito, ¿no?— sonrió Dean, acariciando los suaves costados. — Le gustas — declaró, aún con la sonrisa en sus labios.

Sam miró al omega y Castiel asintió, sus bellos ojos azules llenos de brillo. Tan expresivos y hermosos, luciendo cansados. Se preguntó cuantas horas llevaba Dean follandolo, preparando el escenario para que Sam los vieran tal como eran. Uno solo.

— Ve con él— ordenó Dean, su voz alfa no dejando lugar a la duda. Sam está seguro que aunque Dean hubiera estado tembloroso y tartamudeando, el omega perfecto habría seguido la orden.

Castiel se deslizó en el suelo y gateó, con la mirada puesta sobre él mientras se acercaba hasta sus pies. Quizás en espera de la próxima orden.

— Chupalo, muestrale lo bueno que eres en ello—. Sam se avergonzó de reconocer lo rápido que sus manos viajaron hasta su cinturón para liberar la erección de sus pantalones. — Estás tan emocionado como él, anda diviértete. 

Sam sostuvo la cabeza de Castiel contra su erección, su polla dura tocando la bella cara, lo apartó un poco para ver los labios abiertos que buscaban aferrarse a su polla. Lo dejo hacerlo, en su fantasía se hundía con fuerza en la garganta hasta que el omega estaba atragantando y salivando mientras su corrida salía de los dulces labios sin embargo fue paciente. Dean debía aprobarlo, ¿no? Tal vez las palabras dichas eran una prueba.

Castiel rodeo su polla con su boca de terciopelo, yendo hasta el fondo y volviendo hacia su cabeza, sus manos acariciando sus bolas. 

Era demasiado perfecto.

— Es mi mamá y lo amo, y me ama, pero sé que también te ama a ti. Nunca la vi tan ilusionada con alguien.

Sam se agachó y besó la cabeza de Castiel, apoyándose sobre ella dejando que sus labios permanecieran en su nuca y obligando al omega a quedarse quieto, con su polla tocando su garganta. Alfa se estremeció sintiendo el orgasmo avecinarse, el omega estaba empezando a tener un reflejo nauseabundo y Sam se excitó por ello, era como en su fantasía.

— Te dije que era bueno, te entiendo la primera vez tampoco dure mucho — comentó Dean, se deslizó del sofá en donde estaba y se puso tras su madre. Sam gruñó mientras los últimos vestigios de su orgasmo se chorreaban por la boca de Castiel, liberó la boca de Castiel y el semen empezó a gotear por la barbilla del omega. Dean se apresuró a recogerlo con las manos y a devolverlo a la boca de su madre.

—Lo aman, para los omegas el semen de alfa es como una droga, a mamá le encanta— dijo Dean, depositó un beso en la frente de su madre y lo atrajo a sus brazos para darle cariños, Castiel abrió los ojos azules nuevamente y lo miro. 

Sam estaba devastado por la belleza del omega, quería ser él quien lo acariciara y le diera mimos, pero no era posible por ahora.

Sacudió su polla una última vez antes de meterla de nuevo en sus pantalones.

—Esto es lo que somos y no va a cambiar. Te apruebo porque mamá te ama y sé que no eres un alfa cualquiera. Mamá puede darte cachorros y está garantizado que serán tuyos ya que no quiero correr el riesgo con los cachorros enfermos y ya me encargue de que eso nunca suceda. Es tu decisión si quieres seguir con la propuesta de matrimonio.

  
  
  
  


Sam sostuvo la cintura redonda del omega para mantenerlo quieto mientras el otro alfa entraba en él. 

Castiel estaba hinchado con el vientre de 5 meses de embarazo y aún así se las arreglaron para que pudiera acomodar ambas pollas dentro de él.

Se sentía pleno estando con los 2 alfas, pertenecía solo a ellos 2 y ellos 2 solo pertenecían a él y así iba a ser por el resto de sus vidas 


End file.
